The Spaniard's crew
The Spaniard's crew, sometimes referred to as the Spanish, was a crew of the Spanish Armada. Led by The Spaniard, King Ferdinand's most trusted agent, the crew followed their leader not out of fear, but through devotion and with absolute trust. The crew participated in the quest for the Fountain of Youth, sailing aboard three Spanish galleons. By the end of the quest, the crew succeeded in their mission. History Quest for the Fountain of Youth Discovery When an old castaway was caught in a fishing net off the coast of Spain, he was found to be clutching an old book. Rushed to the royal palace, the book turned out to be the log of the Santiago, a Spanish vessel that vanished two centuries before. It told of explorer Ponce de Leon's fabled discovery of the long-lost Fountain of Youth. Upon this unorthodox discovery, King Ferdinand sent The Spaniard to find and destroy the Fountain.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p12-13: "The Spanish" To make this mission a success, the Spaniard was assisted by a loyal crew that followed him not out of fear, but through devotion. Three galleons were sent to find the Fountain under the Spaniard's command. The Spaniard was given an army for his fleet, most of which crewed aboard his flagship, including a loyal officer and soldier. As the Spanish had the Santiago's logbook, which had the route to the Fountain, the voyage wouldn't be too difficult.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Race to the Fountain of Youth s passing by the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] The next morning, the Spaniard sailed from Cádiz with his fleet of three Spanish galleons. While crossing the Atlantic Ocean, the Spaniard's fleet encountered the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], pride of the British Royal Navy, whose commander, Captain Hector Barbossa, was also sent to find the Fountain. Though the Spanish heavily outnumbered and outgunned the British, the Spaniard decided they posed not so big a threat to his mission, and his fleet passed them by without open fire. Barbossa and his crew were shocked as they prepared for the battle which never began, which cost them precious time and fell behind in the race to the Fountain. Obtaining and losing the Chalices and Hector Barbossa.]] Following the directions from Ponce de León's logbook, the Spanish found the island that the Fountain of Youth was located. The Spaniard's men quickly discovered the wreck of Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, stranded on the edge of the cliff. The Chalices of Cartagena, a key element for the Profane Ritual, were hidden on the ship. The Spanish was able to find the Chalices and quickly retrieved them, leaving the two stones in their chest instead. With the Chalices in possession, the Spanish made camp at Palm Tree Grove. The Spaniard instructed a Spanish officer to examine the Chalices. However, the Chalices were soon stolen by Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow, and had the officer knocked unconscious. Though the Spaniard's men quickly caught the thieves, they managed to make a daring escape and temporarily dispatched his men the same night. With the Chalices stolen, the Spanish had to find the Fountain of Youth. Destruction of the Fountain .]] Soon the Spanish would make their way to the Fountain to complete their mission. At the Fountain, they found Barbossa and his British crew in a battle against a pirate crew led by Blackbeard. From out of the fog, the Spaniard appeared, backed by soldiers carrying tall banners of the Spanish Monarchy. Heavily outnumbering both groups, the Spanish soldiers surrounded them, and the fighting stopped. Seeing the Spanish flags, the British officer Theodore Groves then attempted to proclaim the Fountain as the property of King George II. But the Spaniard simply took a pistol from one of his soldiers and shot Groves, immediately killing him. After ordering one of his men to make a note about Groves' bravery, the Spaniard had the Chalices forcefully taken from Angelica. Stepping towards the Fountain, the Spaniard held the Chalices and proclaimed that only God could give eternal life. The Spaniard then dropped the Chalices and stomped on them. He tossed them into a deep pool and ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. The Spanish then took their grapples and began to destroy the temple around the Fountain, though two of Blackbeard's zombie officers, the Quartermaster and Gunner, tried to stop them. As his men destroyed the Fountain, the Spaniard drew his sword and confronted Blackbeard, shortly before Barbossa used the moment of truth to fatally wound him. The Spanish continued pulling down the columns of the temple, which soon made it fall onto Blackbeard's zombie officers and destroyed the Fountain. Seeing the Fountain in ruins, the Spaniard surveyed his work, by doing the cross, and led his men back to their ships to return to Spain victorious. The crew's further fate is unknown. Everyday life In his reign, King Ferdinand had given his most trusted agent, The Spaniard, a loyal crew to assist him. This Spanish Royal Navy crew followed the Spaniard in their quests not out of fear, but through devotion. They would lay down their lives at his merest word. With absolute trust in their enigmatic leader, none truly knew his purpose on their voyages into the unknown. Behind the scenes *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the Spaniard's crew never sailed pass the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] in their voyage to the Fountain of Youth. They also never caught Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, they only fought with them at their camp. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' Notes and references it:Battaglione dello Spagnolo Category:Spanish Royal Navy crews Category:Spaniard's crew